The Hex Girls
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: This is a band story! Cause come on. Were all band fags inside.'Any way, The hex girls Are Kagome, sango and Ayame and rin. WAY BETTER SUMMERY INSIDE! VAMPIES!The word band fag belongs to the ISIMS. My sister. thank you.
1. AN

**_The Hex girls._**

_**Dudes! Chello! Another story by Psychoticmonkey. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**And to clarify , Yes i am talking about the hex girls off of scooby-doo. DOO IS MY DAWG!(excuse the pun.) Kag is farn, San is Luna, and Ayame is dusk. got that? And as for the boys... well you'll find out. Also, the girls will play a lot of songs from Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavine, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and one of my favorite bands Etheric. Plus a lot of others. And boys will be singing Fallout boy, Thousand foot crutch, 311, Alien ant farm, Crossfade, Green day, hawethorn heights, Hoobastank, incubus, Good charlotte and a lot more. Most likely the concert scenes wont be very descriptive. Also, there wont be any citruses, and maybe there'll be fluff. But I'd warn you first. And since i want this to be sort of descriptive, the boys are called the Spellcasters. Inu's called Roku's And Kouga is. (Heh. Not going that far. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!) None of them worship the devil or anything.( I don' wan' them to go to hell!) But the Hex girls can fly.(all of them, Including FlameRin There manager. And All the Spellcasters Walk through walls. Including IceSesshomeru There manager. Classic pairings. Kagura, Kinky-ho, and Yura are all sluts. And i may add another. This is also another story with Torri and Ellexus, as the hex girls 12 year old designers. K? Good. I will be updating as soon as i post this. First chapter, Every time we touch. (YAY! Cascada!) And to clarify again, THEY ARE ALL GOTH!(except the whores, they all prep. DOKEY?)**_

_**A not really threat free letter giver person,**_

_**Psychoticmonkey.**_


	2. The fight

_**The Hex Girls. Chapter 1. The fight.**_

A/N: Dude! Here is the real chapter! READ AND REVIEW! OR I WILL NOT UPDATE!

And yes i changed the title. Screw you guys.

"Hey Farn? How long till we get to the school event?"

" Don't worry dusk. about ten minutes. Why we come to a middle school..."

"Because! Torri and Ellexus are going to graduate. And, if we dont come, they threatened to turn us into preps while we're sleeping." Every one in the limo shivered.

"So...Didn't they say Torri and Ellexus's cousin was coming?"

"Do you have any Idea who i t is?"

"Nope! Not a clue. How about you Ice?"

"Well...NOPE!" Everyone did an anime style fall. "What? it's your fault for being so gullible."

"Hey We're here!"

The group walked outta the limo. "There are The girls! But... uh-oh." Dusk (Ayame) Said.

There were two girls. the taller one, Torri, who was dressed in black and Orange from head to toe, Was yelling at a girl that was full on pinked out. The slightly shorter one, Ellexus, who was dressed from head to toe in black and red, was smiling at another pink freak.

"You need to take that back!" Torri yelled.

"I Don't think so. Just because your family is dirt poor..." The girl in pink waited for the reaction, that wasn't what made the girls mad." And your mothers a-"

"You BISH!" Torri swung and a fist connected to the other girls face.

Ellexus had already started to help beat the hell out of the other girl, when four guys dressed in black came out of the school and held them back.

"Roku. Let go. I jus' wanna KILL HER!" Ellexus screamed.

The girls, who OBVIOUSLY didn't get why the boys came out, started to talk trash.

"What's the matter? Afraid we beat the hell out of the street trash?"

"No. We're afraid they'll beat the hell outta you." The guy, Roku said.

"What the hell are you talking about Shaniqua?" Torri spat as she struggled to get out of Sesshomeru's hold.

"It's QuaNISHA!"

" Shaniqua, Quanisha, Bonita, I don't care. Sitting' here calling us street trash. YOU LIVE IN THE SAME COMPLEX! Along with all your bay-bay brothers and sisters."

The hex girls had had enough. They walked towards the g fighting group.

"Oh HEY Dusk, Ice, Luna, Farn...Heh." Shaniqua and Quanisha said slowly.

" I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME-"

"Alright, alright. GAWD." Sesshomeru and Roku let go of both of them.

" Alright. Now that we are fully operational..." The pink girls took off.

"YEAH! THATS RIGHT! RUN!" Ellexus said cheerfully.

" They wouldn't be able to if i would have gotten a better hold on them..." Torri mumbled.

"Ok. So, Who the hell are you?" Farn broke in.

"Oh that's right. Hex Girls, this is our cuz' Roku, Also known as Water from Spellcasters. And these are his other band fags, Inuyasha, Also known as Wind, Kouga, also known as Earth, and Sess, Also known as ice." Ellexus said in monotone.

"I'm Farn."

"I'm dusk."

"I'm Flame."

"I'm Luna."

"More like loony."

"Shut up torri."

" Alright. So, you ready to go in?""Yes. We need to get this started. And after this, schools out and you get to come on our summer tour." Ice said.

"Really?"

"Yeah Really?"

"Yeah. Like we'd leave our best designers here. Plus... You get paid." Two GIRLY screams were then herd followed by about a million thank you's.

"Alright alright. Lets go!"

So, what jou think.(Not a typo. J-you.) REVIEW ME! COME ON!

And torri and ellexus are mixed black and white for tory, black and alot of other things for ellexus.


	3. Sweet! More songs!

The hex girls...Are you seriouse?

"So Where Are headin' to?" The groups had been walking in circles for the past ten min.

"OH! We were supposed to go some where?"

"ELLEXUS!"

"Yes?"

" YOUV'E BEEN LEADING US IN CIRCLES FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES!"

"Well cha." The group looked at torri.

" AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"It's not like you asked."

"AUGH." They all stopped.

Ayame cleared her throat."Um guys?" She pointed to the auditorium.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey everybody!" Torri and Ellexus were on stage. There were a few murmers.

"Awww! You guys suck."

"Any way, here are our good friends/family members. Singing some- The next time someone takes any pictures-" Torri was then pulled off sage by both the hex girls and the spellcasters.

"Right...enjoy." Ellexus

The Hexgirls got on stage.They got ready and Kagome started singing.(A/N:I do NOT own!Flyleaf brokenwings.)

Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,  
And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you're everything to me  
Thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel,  
Contemplating phrases...I'm gazing at eternity,  
I am floating in serenity...

And I am so lost for words  
And I am so overwhelmed

Please don't leave just yet  
Can you stay a moment please  
We can dance together  
We can dance forever

Under your stars tonight  
We'll live and breathe this dream

So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath  
1000 broken hearts, carried by 1000 broken wings

The song ended, and the whole school clapped...Well, all of the gothic and punk kids. The rest went to do other things.

"And that was Broken Wings-" Then Ellexus was shoved off stage by Roku.

"And this is Beast and the Harlot." Inuyasha said in a Riiiiight kind of way.(A/N: Sess drums, Inu vocals lead guitar,roku bass vocals,koga electric vocals. Same with the girls)

This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence  
There's more than meets the eye round here look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head  
Symbolic woman sits on his thrown but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons, she's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird  
and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.(Koga guitar solo!go sesshy on drums!)

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, Myrrh and pearls  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors navigators too  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky  
The Beast and the Harlot.

The day has come for all us sinners,  
If your not a servant you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city,  
Looking back on her to see there's nothin' around.

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to Hell,  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
Your welcome to the city where your future is set forever. (Dont even ask me how the scool let them sing this.)

"And that was-Dawg if you push me one more time..."The advaning Hex girls stopped."Good. That was the spellcasters. So now here is the Hex Girls with Supernatural."

Again the girls came on stage, and got inthere positions.

Her headaches constant, increasing in pain with  
each passing day.  
She can't even manage to stand on her own it's gotten so bad.

You think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still she bows her head  
so she can say thank you for just one more day.

Supernatural patience  
graces her face  
and her voice never raises  
all because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of...

He has every reason to throw up his fists in the face of his God who let his mother die.  
Through all the prayers and tears, she still passed in pain anyway.

You think in saying there's no use in praying  
but still he bows his head  
so he can say thank you for ending her pain.

Supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love, never let go of.  
Never let go of...

He is teaching me  
what love really means.

Supernatural patience  
graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love,  
never let go of.

Yes it's supernatural patience.  
It graces his face  
and his voice never raises.  
All because, of a love,  
never let go of.  
Never let go of...

He is teaching me  
what love really means.

Awesome. Probably going to be late with more updates. Cyah!


	4. FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!

The hex girls.

Dudes! Awesome! Another update! I am also going to start a new story that involves Torri and Ellexus. K?

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERTING!

Lawerpeoplewhoneedabetterjob:what.

Me: He looka lika man.

ON WIT TH FIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that was supernatural." The girls walked off stage.

"Well thats it everyone. hope you had fun. Sike. we wont be seein ya!" Torri and Ellexus walked off stage.

Once everyone was outside, Both groups were assualted with Papparatzi.

"Hex girls! Why are you at the middle school?"

"Spellcasters, is it true your family members go to this middle school?"

"Hexgirls-"

"Spell casters." By now, the cameras were flashing. Which was not good.Torri reacted very badly to bright flashing lights. And Ellexus was very claustrophobic.

"HEXGIRLS-"

"SPELLCASTERS!" The two girls started to scream.(A;N: Yes they are freikin' out. Awesome no?)

One by one the Cameras either exploded, froze up or flew out of the photagraphers hands. The microphones just disapeared. And reapeared into the hands of the two girls.

"The next time one of you flashes a God forsaken camera, or closes in on our breathing space, we will not hesitate to hurt you." The microphones were dropped, and the girls rose a good foot in the air, before floating off. Two seconds later, their screams were heard. And all the two groups could think about was _Bloody murder._

_"Torri!"_

"Ellexus!"

I kno Ikno, short right? Take what you can get. CLIFFIE!


	5. Kidnapped

**_The hex girls._**

_**A/n:Dudes! Awesome cliffie huh? I give a shout out to sea of bitter tears. awesome. Sorry for the cliff, butit semed a good place to leave off...PIE! And torri is afraid of the dark,**_

_**ZXXXXXXXXXXXTHANKYOUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpiepiepie**_

The two groups went running.And flying. Trying to get to the two girls who screamed.They all rounded the corner. And saw...

Nothing.

"What the hell! Where are they?" They were all clearly disraught. Until a piece of paper fluttered infront of the group. Of course no one noticed this. Sango and ayame were busy trying to break the floor with thier fists. Seshomeru, koga and inuyasha were busy trying to find the scent. And rin and miroku were freaking. No one noticed that Kagome saw the paper flutter to the ground.

"Hey whats this." She picked it up. And immideintly gasped.

"What do you have Kagome." Everyone stopped what they were doing. But she didn't answer. She stared at the letter.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Her eyes flicked up to him, Then dropped back down to the paper. She wasnt staring, she was _reading._ OHHHHHHH. Right.

"Well what dose it say?" Ayame was bouncing up and down, fists bleeding.

Kagome Showed the letter to everyone.

_Hello. My name is not importent. You need to know that the two girls are safe. For now. In exactly two hours both will be put in dificult situations. Very difficult indeed. They will face there fears and discover something they never knew they had. They will meet new people.Only 2. In seven days. You have exactly seven, no more no less. Find them. If you do not, there will be 4 deaths. All on my accord of course. You Need to find them. You will recieve a call. The youngest will call the youngest, and the oldest will call the oldest. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_A concerned teacher._

Everyone stood in silence. And then Sesshomerus cell phone went off. Making everyone jump.

He put it on speakerphone.

"_Get me the hell out of here!"_

"Torri! Where are you?"

"_Le me out! let me out!"_

"Torri!"

"_Oh god! Let me OUT! PLease let me out!"_ The talking was followed by the sound of chains rattling.

"Torri! Listen to me!"

"_Sesshomeru? Get me out! Get me OUT!"_

"Miroku why is she freaking out!" He just shrugged.

"Torri calm down! "  
"_I cant see! Its too dark!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIEPIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!X_

_CLIFFIE! Believe me this should be awesome. They will have concerts, just not for about 2 weeks. REVIEW!_

_pie_

_pie_

_pie_

_pie_

_pie_

_piep_

_pie_

_ipe_

_ie_

_ipepi_

_piep_

_ep_

_pie_

_pie_


	6. Its hard to breath

NEW CHAPTER. Sweet no? Review.

the Hex Girls

" I'm Afraid..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_" SESSHOMERU!!!!!!! GET. ME. Out!"_ Torri seethed. More chains rattled on in the back round.

" Calm down. I will get you out. I promise."

_"Okay."_ Heavy breathing was heard on the other end of the line_."I-I CANT BREATH! SESSHOMERU! I CANT BREATH!!!!!!!"_

"TORRI!" Sesshomeru Roared." CALM DOWN! You can breath!"

_"N-NO! I- ELLEXUS? IS THAT- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SESSHOMERU-" _There was a heavy thud.The line went dead, leaving eight teens staring.

"DAMNIT!" Sesshomeru hurled his phone into the nearest wall."DAMN-IT!"

Just as rin got up to talk Sesshomeru down, her phone rang. She immidently grabbed it and pressed the speakerphone button.

"H-Hello?" Rin said.

"_Rin! Rin i cant breath." _Ellexus was strangley calm, But Ragged, heavey breaths were heard._" This guy came and took us. He **knows** about us. He knew **Everything**. Our favorite food, color, eveything!He put me in some tube...It's hard to breath..."_

"Do you have any idea where Torri is?"

_"Yes. she's in the room next to m- RIN! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!ASK MIROKU ABOUT TORRI"S BIRTH-MPH"_

Again the line went dead.  
"Miroku! What did she mean? Torri's Birth-"

"Birthday!! I Remember! She dragged us to some old bookstore..." He trailed off.

"Well?"

"We went in...she didn't want a book...she wanted to show us some old basement type thing...but the book keeper caught her and threw us out."

"So they're in the basement?"

"I think so..."

The group ran in the direction of the bookstore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bell jingled as they opened the door. The group was hit with the scent of musty books and sawdust.

"Hello?" Kagome called out as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Must be abanded. Where was the basement?" Sango said quietly.

"Over here." Miroku walked to an old door. An old door with a new lock!

"An body got the key?" Ayame sneered sarcasticly.

"I got a better idea." Inuyasha walked over to the lock, and ripped it off. They all rushed down the stairs to find...

_Nothing._

(I was gonna end it here, but that would be cruel.))

"What the hell!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "Why ARENT THEY HERE???" Inuyasha calmly came up behind her, and rapped(NOT RAPED.) His arms around her.

"Let GO!"  
" CALM down." When she did, he let go.

"Hey, whats-Not another one." Miroku said, tearing off a piece of paper from the wall.

_Hello again. You didn't think it would be this easy did you? I truly want you to find them, but they need to meet their two people. And, they were never here.From now on, I think it's best I provide the clues. Ellexus, That is her name isnt it?, Was right. You had it wrong. The real place is where Torri, yes i know her too, could not breath. A place where you found out she was ill for the first time. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomeru, you would know, wouldn't you? Well, i must be off. Good will hunting._

_Sincerely,_

_I'll be watching._

The letter was then ripped into millions of peices.

"What did he mean? She was Ill?" Sango said slowly.

Miroku was silent. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"On Her 9th birthday, Torri insisted we go to the park..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" COME ON!! LETS GO!!!"

"Torri calm down! We're going." Inuyasha said.

"But we arent going fast enough!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets play hide and seek!" Torri SCREAMED.

"Okay... 1, 2, 3,4-"

Torri and Ellexus sqeuled and ran in opposite directions.

Inuyasha and Seshomeru lazily closed their eyes.

"19-"

"MIROKU!!! SESSHOMERU!!! INUYASHA!!!!" Ellexus screamed.

They all ran to where they were, hidden behind a tree, not to farfrom where a couple of boys were running away.

"What is-"

Torri was on the ground, clutching her chest, gasping for air...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was when we found out she had really bad asthma. The boys that were running away were bieng stupid and stepped on her chest. We Barley made it to the hospital."

"Whoah... She never told us..."

"She always thought she was weak, so she enrolled in sports. Track, swimming, basketball, until the doctor told her she was putting way to much stress on her body."

It was silent, and then the reality set in.

" So where was the park?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBYEBYEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah... im awesome... I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!now...review.


	7. Zane

Another chapter... I M SO HAPPY!!!!!

WHOOOOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The groups arrived at the park 5 min. later, to find an ambulance there and a crowd of people.

"Whats going on?"  
"I don't know?!"

They heard people talking about it.

"Oh that poor girl!"

"I hear she's only about 10."

"That's 13 dear. Oh the poor thing..."

"I hear that there's a cat that won't leave the body alone."  
"She isn't dead dear."

"She looked like it."

The two bands made there way through the crowd of people, and saw the girl bieng loaded onto a strecher.

"Excuse me? We know that girl."

"Good." The Paramedic. "We need to take her to the Tokyo memorial hospital." He pulled off a large cat, or tried too. It wouldn't move."Dang. Is this her cat?"

"Let me see it." Kagome said. It was a white cat with a dark green, and a dark purple eyes."Yes. He probably won't get off of her."

"Well if she's going to be treated, it has to get off." He said.

" Come on Zane! Get off. She has to go into the hospital."

The cat jumped off of her. It looked back before sprinting into the darkness.

"Thanks." They loaded Torri into the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um Hello. We're here to see Torri?"

"Room 117. She's sleeping."

"Thank you!"

The group walked to the room.

"This is it."  
They opened the door, and a pair of green and purple eyes stared at them.

"Zane? How'd you get here?" He was lying contently ontop of her.

"What is that." Sesshomeru asked quietly.  
"Zane. Her cat."

"No. Not the cat. The scent."  
"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Whatever."

Zane just looked amused. He stretched, turned, and went back to sleep.

"Hey. I smell it too." Inuyasha picked Zane up. "It's coming from-"

_Of course it's coming from me._

"Um...did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah."  
_Whatever. Put me down._

Inuyasha dropped him.

_Thank you. Now then._

He grew to the size of Inuyasha. The fur dissapeard and it was a teenager, With the same color eyes as zane.

"Now. It was coming from me because i'm not human."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Whatthe?

Me makey mullah chappie!!! So read it. PWWEAASSSSE!!

Oh and i know Zane said he's not human...even though he was a cat...u get the picture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now. It was coming from me because i'm not human." He almost smiled at the group of people before him. Almost. "I am a shape shifter as you can see."

"...what the hell?" Inuyasha said stupidly.  
"I already told you."

"So who are you again?" Sango.

"Her cat. Her stalker..." Now that he had to laugh at.

Silence followed. Very Awkward silence. "Oh. You don't believe me?" Okay well, her Birhday is june5th, Her favorite food is stir fry, her mothers maden name is Rhoed, she had three B's on her-"

"OKAY WE BELIEVE YOU!" Inuyasha said ;oudly.

"You sure? I could go on."

"Yes. Now can you tell me why we shouldnt-"

"Call the police? Kill me?" He chuckled." Vee'd Kill you."  
"Who the hell is Vee?" Inuyasha struggled to compose himself.

Zane streched again, and stoked her cheek."Torri."

"What?!"  
"I Like her.You got a problem?" He got very protecive.

"I-"  
"Would you guys quit the fighting? As iof i wasn't already in hell..."

They stared at the newly awakened girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry. very sohrt. I will call torri Vee from now on Kay? Again reallll sorry!!!

I makin' a new Sci fi story called KA-90m3. Get it? Its another INUKAG!!!


	9. I updated,so review again

K! Awesome! IM ON THE COMPOOTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ellexus is now Elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Awake!"

Everyone crowded around her.

"Sooooo……what happened? Where is she?"

"Elle? I don't remember….do you Zane?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but you were in the worse condition…"

"It's fine."

"Why d'ya call her Vee?" Inuyasha asked. "And why'd you call her Elle?"

"Those are our names stupid, or at least to Zane." She got up, ripping the multiple I.V.'s from her wrists.

"You shouldn't-"Kagome started, only to be interrupted by Vee.

"Look, I don't care. It doesn't hurt…much. I'll be fine. And there is no way I'm letting you guys go without me. Or Zane for that matter." She hopped off the bed, and stretched. "Man! I just remembered! You guy's got a concert this week!" Vee sighed. "There's no way I'll be able to do clothes _and_ make –up." She stretched some more and looked around. " Don't suppose you guy's brought me clothes? It's not like I'm gonna walk around in this thing." She motioned to the hospital gown.

Zane walked behind her and gave her some jeans and a shirt.

"You think of everything don't you?"

Zane blushed.

"Okay people. Turn around before I make you."

Not that they felt threatened, none of them were perverted (AN: enough ) to watch.

After a minute she was dressed and walked over. "I think I have an idea of were to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo! SHORT! IKNOW! Sniff im sowwy.


End file.
